A recent development in micro-electronics is the configurable system on a chip (CSOC). The system integrates a CPU, an internal system bus, and programmable logic, also referred to as configurable system logic (CSL). The various system resources are all interconnected, and communicating through an internal system bus, on a single piece of silicon. The internal system bus signals and various dedicated system resource signals that connect to the CSL are collectively referred to as the configurable system interconnect or CSI. There are two types of pins, dedicated pins to interface with external devices (e.g., external memory) and programmable pins that can serve as an interface to other user logic. The dedicated processor bus and system resources provide an efficient and stable high performance system, while the configurable system logic provides flexibility for the user to implement additional functions. There are many benefits to embedding the programmable logic, including time-to-market, integration, and flexibility. The downside of embedding the programmable logic is that the signals are not directly accessible (i.e., observable and controllable) by the engineer charged with system debugging. Many of the signals that are of considerable interest when debugging a system are now buried inside the device. As a result, system debugging and trouble-shooting capability can be severely limited.